


This Christmas

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anoop plans something for special for Christmas. But Megan has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Christmas

Anoop rehearsed the lines in his head again. It was a big step for both of them, but he held the box in his hand with confidence. He could think of no better way to spend the new year than moving in together. They spent enough time together that it was practically a lock. It didn't make him any less nervous. 

"Hey 'Noop!" Ryder waved as he opened the door.  

Anoop had learned in the last two years that if he unconditionally loved one person in the world it was Ryder. He grinned as Ryder stared longingly at the tree, knowing that both of them would probably be up at three in the morning waiting for Megan so they could all open presents.  

"Well, look who finally got here," Megan grinned, leaning in and kissing him.  

"Well, I always like to be fashionably late."  

Anoop grinned as Megan eyed him up and down. "Well, at least you left the hoodie at home," she said.  She wrapped an arm around him and led him to the tree. "I have a present I want you to open now."  

"Me too." 

"I was first."  

Anoop laughed as she stuck her tongue out. "Okay. You first."  

"Ryder?"   Anoop watched him pick up a clothing box.  
   
Anoop read the tag. _Anoop- Love Megan and Ryder. Say Yes._   

He pulled a gray hoodie out, turning it over to read the front. It said _Dad_. Anoop looked up at Megan who was smiling. "I- I-"  

Ryder spoke first.  "Mom asked me first if it was okay and I said you were better than my real dad and you practically live here anyway and you make Mom happy so I think it's cool."  

Anoop stared. He was a college graduate. Why was he so slow?

"What my lovely son is saying is will you marry us Anoop Manoj Desai?" 

  Anoop smiled. "Yes. Always yes."  

Ryder beamed, holding him tight. Anoop looked over his head, grabbing Megan's hand and kissing it. "Much better than my present."  

Megan shook her head. "Your answer was present enough."  

Ryder looked up. "Does this mean I'm gonna get a little brother now?"    


End file.
